Sleepy Hollow with future help
by deathroman13
Summary: what if someone out the future suddenly entered Sleepy Hollow during the investigation. Shall our future minds help to solve the murders?
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepy Hollow with future help: chapter one reupload**

**This is a story I 've made up :) I do not own the movie or characters except for the girl out the future.  
maybe my english sounds a bit out of place but that is because I am dutch and english isn't my first language :)  
just enjoy reading it and review :D**

**I'm reuploading this chapter because I looked back and saw that my english was horrible here XD.  
And I want to pick up the story again so I hope this is better than first and I will rewrite the other chapters as soon as possible. **

**

* * *

**

Sleepy hollow with future help?

It was still the year 2010 and I was sitting in my room listening to some good metal. I love to listen to metal because I am a metal head as people call me. I dress different than other people, I always wear band shirts and my hair was dyed black. I have brown eyes and one thing I was never proud of is my name. Kyleigh, that's how everyone calls me.

It was already evening and I was extremely bored because it was vacation. 8 Weeks of pure boredom and then back to school to pass my exam. I'm 19 years old and I have no idea what to do after I pass my exam. Maybe I'll join the police. But I don't really like cops; they always give me tickets for silly things. They should better arrest real criminals instead of giving poor scholars driving without light tickets. So, I still don't know what to do.

I sighed at this thought; my mother is always fed up with me because I have no future plans. I decided to watch a movie. Maybe this would lead my thoughts away but I don't know which movie to watch. I checked my cabinet full with DVD's. God, there are so many how can I ever choose? I have a really big cabinet with more than 1000 DVD's inside it. All sorted by genre and title. My hand slide down to a DVD near the horror section and I picked it up.

Sleepy Hollow? I've never seen this movie before but the title seems so familiar to me. Hasn't my grandfather once talked about a Sleepy Hollow? But I can't remember what he said about it. I checked the back of the DVD. No, I still couldn't remember what he said about Sleepy Hollow.

I putted the movie in my DVD player and lay down in my bed still fully dressed. It is freezing cold outside so why should I pull on a cold pyama? The movie started and I was feeling really sleepy. Ironic I thought. I feel sleepy and hollow at the same time. After about 25 minutes I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. Hmm… is the movie finished? Huh! What am I doing here on the cold ground? And why am I outside? I can remember that I was watching a movie in my room and I am sure that I was in my bed. Am I sleepwalking again? Where the hell am I? I don't recognize this place. I stood up and tried to walk but I felt really dizzy and had difficulty to remain on my feet.

I looked around me and saw some buildings. Those buildings look really old. At least they didn't look like the houses in my town. It seems like that I am in a small town or something. I really don't know how I get here. But I do know that I want to go home already.

I tried to walk to the nearest house that I saw. It was a large mansion build on a very small hill with pumpkins in the garden. I stumbled to the door and knocked with the small strength still left inside me. A woman opened the door. I looked at her and gasped. This can't be real! She looks the same as the girl from the movie I was just watching. She wears the same dress and everything looks so odd and old inside. I felt really strange and the next moment everything went black before my eyes. I just collapsed at the door. "Oh dear child are you alright?'' The woman looked really confused at the strange girl who just fainted right in the doorstep.

A couple of hours later I woke up in a bed. Am I home again? But I started to look around me and I noticed that this wasn't my room. In fact, it appeared that I was in the old mansion. There were 5 people starring at me which made me totally uncomfortable.

'She is finally awake!' I looked up at the man who said that. It was an old man with a white wig they used to wear hundred years ago. He looked extremely much like Baltus van Tassel!

Around were standing 4 people, 2 women's and 2 other men. 'Well apparently she is not dead.' said one of the two men who looked really like that constable from the movie. What was his name again? Igor,Icho,Igobad? Damn, I can't remember it anymore.

Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? Suddenly all those questions rose up in my head and I asked them in such a rush that I totally forgot to breath.

'You're in the town of Sleepy Hollow of course.' The man said which I assumed that it was Baltus. Sleepy Hollow? That can't be! I almost yelled out of surprise. I was afraid to ask this question but I need to know it. 'Which year is it? Tell me it's 2010.'

'2010, I'm afraid that you are still confused of the fall you've made at the doorstep. It's 1799 of course.

Oh no, did I travelled through time? I turned my head around and looked in the eyes of the constable. He quickly turned his eyes away as soon as he saw me staring at him. Right okay… I am just going to say it. 'I am from the year 2010 and I don't have a clue how the hell I'd get here.'  
So, that's one less worry.

'Right.' Baltus stared at me with big eyes. 'That maybe explains your cloth style? I looked at my clothes and I realized that I was luckily still wearing my own clothes. 'Well, just go downstairs when you are ready. I need to talk to you.' After these words everyone left the room.

I sighed and got up out of bed. I checked my pockets and noticed that I still have my IPod with me. Slowly I walked down the stairs. Wow… I never have seen such an old house before. It's beautiful but it has yet a gloomy sight.

I entered the dining room, or at least I thought it was. In the same room was also that constable whose name I totally forgot. It was something with an I. He was trying to eat something but it looked more like he was choking in it.

I sat at the same table and the woman who opened the door walked to me, offering some food and something to drink. 'Thank you!' I replied. I was starving.

'Let me introduce myself child. I am lady van tassel. I am the Lady of the house, and this is my husband: Baltus van tassel. He is a magistrate. And she up there is my step-daughter Katrina. And he is Ichabod Crane: A constable from New York. He is here to investigate the murders in Sleepy Hollow.'  
Right, that was his name again. 'I am Kyleigh but what do you mean with the murders in Sleepy Hollow?'  
I knew the movie went about a headless horseman who was decapitating everyone but I just want to check.

Ichabod suddenly spoke: 'Have you ever heard of the headless horseman?'  
' Yes I have,' I replied. 'But only in a movie I was watching before I ended up here.' I didn't tell the details because it will only confuse the people here more.

'See!' The constable replied. 'Apparently people believe more in reason in the future.'  
I looked surprised to Ichabod. He looked really good. That was also one of the reasons I watched the movie. But as soon as he saw me staring again he looked away. Hmm… Maybe people are not used to look at each other eyes while talking.

At the same time a guy I recognized it was Brom entered the room and yelled; 'The horseman has killed again!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepy Hollow with future help chapter two re-upload**

**This is the re-upload for chapter two. I've changed the story a little bit to give the story more depth.  
Also, when I looked back at my old chapter two I discovered it was so bad XD.**

**I'll soon re-upload chapter three. Enjoy reading this.  
Oh and in the case I forgot to say:  
I do not own the movie or characters except Kyleigh. All credits go to the makers of the movie and the writer of the story, Washington Irving or something XD. **

* * *

The constable jumped out of his seat and started to pace around the room. 'Masbath, prepare the horses! I'm going to the victim.' Masbath nodded and walked towards the stables.  
'Can I go with you? I've got chemistry lessons at my school. Well I used to have before I came here. Maybe I can help you?'

Ichabod was totally confused. 'You have chemistry lessons? I didn't know they teach that at school. Well fine then, come with me.

I stood up out of my chair and followed him outside the mansion. It was in the morning and it was really foggy outside. It looks like a ghost town to me. This town has something really creepy.  
After a couple of minutes a guy whose name is Killian brought 2 horses.  
Horses? I have never ridden on a horse before, only once but I was 4 years old and it was on a pony in an amusement park.

The horse was really big and it was black. How am I ever going to mount this creature? I tried to climb on the horse but it was a big fail. As soon as I put my foot in the stirrup, I slipped and fell down on the ground with a big smack causing everyone to look at me.

'Are you alright? You've made a big fall here.' Killian asked with a worry look on his face.  
'Yes I think I'm okay. I'm just not used to ride on horses and it's really slippery here.' I looked at my arm and I saw that I have gained a scratch from the fall.

Brom smiled to me in a seductive manner and asked. 'Does no one ride on horses anymore in the future?'  
'Well, actually no. We usually drive by car or bicycle.'  
This answer made everyone staring to me like if I was mad. 'Never mind if I explained it, you would never understand it.

I tried to climb on my horse again and I finally succeeded. 'Yeah I am finally on the horse!' I yelled out a little bit too loud. Ichabod gave me a weird look and he mounted his horse. I laughed in myself; see I am not the only one with difficulties to climb on a horse. He was almost falling of his horse.

Brom shook his head and departed. I and the agent followed him and after a half a hour of riding and two times falling of the horse we finally arrived at the crime scene.

It was a horrible sight. On the ground lay a man without his head. Around him were standing some people who all bowed their head to the ground out of respect for the dead body. I've never seen a dead body before in my life.

Everyone dismounted their horses; well I didn't exactly dismount my horse. It looked more like falling off from it.

Ichabod walked over to the dead body and said half mumbling: "Decapitated… and the head? 'Gone! Didn't the magistrate already tell you this? The head is always gone.' He gave an angry glare to Ichabod. I don't think Brom likes Ichabod a lot.

Ichabod didn't respond on the hostile reaction of Brom and continued his investigation.

'Usually the head is cut off to hide the identity of the body."  
'Yes, but we all know who he is!' It's Masbath who was holding guard in the guarding tower last night.

'Right so why is his head chopped off?" After walking a couple of rounds around the body Ichabod kneeled down next to the beheaded corpse and put on some weird spectacles. I couldn't help myself but I burst out laughing.

I quickly turned away before someone saw me laughing. Ichabod investigated the dead body until a beetle crawled out the body causing him to jump away.

I started to laugh again and thought that he was pretty amusing to look at, poor guy!  
'This is odd! The wound has been cut like if the iron blade itself was glowing hot.'

One of the older men here gasped and whispered. 'The devils fire! I have to report this immediately to the rest of the townsmen and the magistrate.' After that, the old man left and Brom followed him.

Ichabod stood up and looked at me. 'So… What do you think eh…? I haven't even heard your name!'

'Oh I totally forgot to say!' I replied feeling ashamed. 'My name is Kyleigh and I think I should have paid more attention at my chemistry and biology lessons. But the person, who did this, must be really strong.'

'What? I really don't understand what you are saying the whole time.'  
Poor Ichabod, he's totally confused of all the modern stuff. 'oh never mind.' I quickly replied.  
After that one of the townsmen said: 'I am going to take the body to the doctor's house.'

'That's fine; I will examine the body tomorrow.' Ichabod returned to his horse and mounted it. I did the same but it took me a few moments before I sat properly on the horse. We left the crime scene and traveled back to the mansion.

As soon as I entered the house again, Lady van Tassel wanted to speak with me.  
'Dear child, because it seems like you have no place here to go and it's way too dangerous for a young girl like you to wonder on the streets, I suggest you can better stay here as long as it's needed.'

'Wow, thank you very much ma'am. I really appreciate it.' I was really happy to hear this because it means that I have at least a house to stay while I'm here. Lady van Tassel gestured me to follow her to my chamber.  
'This is the room which is at your disposal.'  
I thanked her and she left the room.

I sat down in the chair by the window listening to my IPod which still has a full battery thank god until someone knocked at the door. 'Yes! Come in if you want.'  
The door opened and the constable entered the room.

'Hello constable, why are you here?'  
He stopped walking and stared at my T-shirt. 'Are you alright sir?'  
He looked suddenly very pale and I looked at my shirt wondering if there was something wrong with it. I was wearing my Iron Maiden shirt it's a really awesome band.  
Ichabod pointed to my T-shirt. 'Why is the word Iron Maiden printed on your shirt?'

I giggled a bit and told him that it was a heavy metal band from England. Maybe I shouldn't have told him this because he was looking even paler but suddenly I had an idea.

'Do you want to hear it? I have my IPod with me with some songs of them on it.' I grabbed my IPod. 'What on earth is that for a thing that gives light?'  
Katrina suddenly entered the room because she was searching for Ichabod but she gasped as soon as she saw my IPod. 'Oh my, what is that?'

'Just listen.' I put on the song, Dance of death-Iron Maiden, and they both looked stunned as they hear the music. 'Wow, what is that for kind of magic? Teach me!'  
I laughed and told them that this was not magic but an IPod, a very common product from the 21th century.

It was evening again and I had a wonderful diner. The food tasted really good in the 18th century, at least better than the food all produced in fabrics in my time. After diner I spoke with young Masbath. I really feel sorry for the boy, he lost his father yesterday and it seems like that he's an orphan now.

'It must be really hard to lose both of your parents.'  
Masbath nodded sadly and said. 'But you lost more than me, I still know people but you lost your parents and your home and you ended up in a strange place and in a different time.'  
I smiled; he's such a cute boy.

Meanwhile Ichabod entered the same room and asked us a question. 'Did you see the magistrate leaving with a wagon and horse?'  
Masbath looked up in surprise. 'Maybe he's fleeing. But constable you should know, he's not the first one to flee this town.'

Ichabod quickly left the room before anyone could say something. Katrina also entered the room as she saw the constable leaving in a great hurry. 'Where is he going to?' She asked me. But before I could respond Masbath told her that he was after the fleeing magistrate. 'What a fool, maybe he runs into the headless horseman. I'm going after him.'  
'Wait, you can't leave at your own!' Masbath replied while standing up and preparing to go with her.

I was starting to get a little bit annoyed. 'Do you people really believe in a horseman whose head is gone? How can a man without a head be alive and randomly chop off heads? And how can he walk? He doesn't know where he's walking because he HAS NO HEAD!'

'Calm down a bit Kyleigh, you are just as stubborn as the constable.'  
I walked towards the door and said. 'If you want to find him before your ghost does, we must better leave now.

Meanwhile Ichabod was near the end of the village and he found the fleeing Magistrate. 'Where do you think you are going to?' Ichabod yelled as he walked towards the magistrate.

'Damn you Crane, can't you see I am leaving? I have enough of this village with all its spooky legends. I want to keep my head so I am going to a safer place.' Ichabod was getting frustrated now that everyone here seems to believe in the horseman.

'You are a town's magistrate but your head is yet filled with nonsense about a ghostly legend." Suddenly a movement came out of the bushes and a horse appears galloping towards Ichabod and the magistrate. Ichabod looked at the rider in fear… He Has No Head!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepy Hollow with future help chapter three re-upload**

**This is the re-upload of chapter three. The next chapters will follow soon and meanwhile I'm thinking how I can properly finish this story. I really hope my English has somehow improved but I think it did comparing with the old chapter three XD. And I still don't own the movie or book. And yes this is one of the shortest chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Ichabod was filled with fear as he saw the hessian galloping to him. He tried to run away but he couldn't. He was numb with fear. His conscious screamed at him to run but the only thing he could do was staring to the hessian, to the headless ghost on a pitch black horse who was galloping towards him.

Kyleigh arrived together with Katrina and young Masbath and saw the horror happening right before their eyes. Kyleigh was staring in full fascination to the rider whose head was indeed missing.

'It's real, the hessian does exist!' she was in a sort of trance and totally forgot about the situation in which the magistrate and the constable were. Katrina jumped off her horse and screamed. 'Watch out, run!'

The hessian pulled out his sword and chopped off the head from the magistrate. Just with one smooth strike in the neck of the Magistrate. It was like a knife in butter. The head felt on the ground and rolled towards Ichabod. He looked horrified at the rolling head while beginning to feel a real bad nausea coming up. He saw the whole world spinning for his eyes and he felt down to his knees.

'Ichabod!' Katrina yelled while running to him but Masbath stopped her.  
'Katrina stop! You can't help him now; you will lose your head.

Ichabod saw the whole world fading to black and he collapsed backwards on the ground. He didn't move. Kyleigh couldn't help but she giggled a bit and before she knew it she felt down of her horse. The hessian turned around to me and it seems like he was giggling too although he has no head, but it seems that he was amused.

Kyleigh stared at him and it was almost like she was getting hypnotized. The hessian turned around towards the unconscious constable and dragged him deeper inside the wood. Katrina couldn't watch this scene anymore. 'I'll save him.'  
She began to follow the hessian and Masbath walked right behind her. Kyleigh decided to follow her too, not really because of the constable but something inside made her very curious about the horseman.

Katrina suddenly stopped and ducked into a nearby bush. Masbath and I did the same and we watched the hessian movements. 'What is he doing with him? Why doesn't he kill him like he murders the other people?'  
'I don't know Katrina.' Masbath replied while getting a picture in his head of his decapitated father.

The hessian dragged the unconscious Ichabod towards a small water reservoir filled with water near a tree where people always stop while traveling to give their horses some water. There was also a skull lying next to the reservoir. The hessian picked it up and putted the skull on his head. Slowly the hessian transformed back to a normal human with a head. It was a horrible sight how he changed back to his normal appearance. The hessian looked down at the still unconscious Ichabod and smiled revealing his sharp teeth.

Katrina jumped out of the bushes and wanted to run towards Ichabod. Masbath pulled her down. 'Are you mad? There is nothing you can do. He is immortal and he's able of doing everything. You could never stop him.'  
Tears welled up in her eyes. 'But we can't just sit here and watch him kill Ichabod?'  
'I'm afraid we have no choice.' Kyleigh replied but she still could not avert her eyes away of the hessian.

Meanwhile Ichabod woke up and he looked around him. He found out that the horseman was standing next to him with a head and he had an evil smile on his face. 'Surprise!' The hessian shouted while dragging him above the reservoir and he pushed his head under water.

As soon as his head was under water, Ichabod totally panicked and struggled to get lose. But the horseman was much stronger and he had no trouble to keep him under water. Thirty seconds later, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and he swallowed a lot of water. The hessian laughed madly.

'Please someone do something! I can't watch this.' Katrina was crying now and Kyleigh decided to walk towards the hessian. 'What are you doing Kyleigh?' Masbath shouted but he couldn't stop her because she was already too far away from him.

She approached the horseman who was now staring at her and released the constable who already stopped struggling. He was yet again not moving. The Hessian noticed this and he kicked the reservoir causing the water to fall all over the constable but at least his head wasn't under water anymore.

Now Kyleigh faced the hessian and she expected that something really bad was going to occur but nothing happened. He was just staring at her and suddenly he held out his hand. Kyleigh doubted. Should she take his hand? The hessian smiled and whispered. 'Don't fear and come with me.'

Uncertain of what she was doing Kyleigh took his hand and followed him to his horse. The hessian mounted his horse and helped Kyleigh to climb on the back of the horse. She put her hand around his waist to make sure she was not falling off a horse again. And so they departed leaving a very confused Katrina and Masbath behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepy Hollow re-upload part 4

**This is the fourth chapter re-uploaded. I finally know where this story is going.  
Other re-uploads are appearing soon enough :). Enjoy reading. **

* * *

The hessian rode straight back to the tree of the death. The tree had a very demonic look. The tree was bent and if you stare at it for a long time you could almost see it breathing. You could easily guess which tree was of the death.

The hessian's horse wasn't galloping to the great relief of Kyleigh because she was still not used to ride on horses and certainly not on the back of the steed which was owned by the headless horseman.

Kyleigh was really surprised that the horseman didn't harm her. Why didn't he? And why was he trying to drown the constable?  
Usually he only chops off heads.  
And why on earth did I take the hand of the hessian?  
These thoughts were haunting her during the ride but she couldn't think of one good solution to the questions.

The hessian rode straight to the tree of the dead and it looked like they were going to crash against it. Kyleigh started to scream and poked the hessian in his side. 'Are you blind? We're riding straight for that tree!' The hessian laughed and ignored her screams of panic. They were really close to the tree now and Kyleigh closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the impact. But there was no crash. As soon as the horse reached the tree, they fully disappeared in the tree leaving no trace behind.

Meanwhile back at the place where the rode began. Katrina ran to Ichabod and saw that he was unconscious. She turned him around so that he was lying on his back. She checked if he was still breathing. 'Oh my god, he's not breathing!' She panicked but forced herself to relax a bit and think about how to reanimate someone. 'Alright think Katrina.' Then she remembered how to reanimate someone. Just press on the chest of the person. She had learned this from her step mother who tried to reanimate her mother.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. After the third push she could hear something crack. Katrina looked up in fear and whispered to herself. 'Oh, I think I broke a bone.'

Ichabod woke up until the great relief of Katrina. He was coughing all the water out of his lungs and you could read it of his face that he was in great pain. 'My ribs! I think I broke a bone.' He said during the coughing. 'I am so sorry Ichabod but I..I.'  
'No.' Ichabod interrupted her. 'It was a good thing you have done. If you didn't do it, I was probably dead by now.

He looked up at Katrina. 'Did...did you saw him? He was really headless.'

'Yes I know but please calm down a bit or else you put yourself in an even greater pain.' Katrina felt really sorry for breaking a bone of him, it must hurt like hell. 'But the horseman is now not so headless anymore.

'What do you mean?' He asked trying to ignore the pain but that was impossible.  
'Well, he put his skull on his neck and his head grew back. It was really horrible to watch how he transformed. I could even see his razor sharp teeth. He had a big evil grin on his face when he pushed you under water. But Kyleigh, she walked to the hessian, he released you and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and together they departed on his horse.'

'What! Are you serious?' Ichabod tried to stand up but immediately felt back on the ground in pain.  
'Please, try to relax a bit or else you might break another bone.' Ichabod remained seated on the ground and Katrina noticed that he was shivering and totally drenched in water. 'Oh, you are freezing to death if you stay here any longer.'

Masbath also entered the scene and was concerned about his master. 'What happened sir? And where is Kyleigh?'  
Katrina walked over to Masbath and said; 'That doesn't matter now. First we have to get him back to the mansion as soon as possible or else he freeze to death.' Masbath noticed the shivering constable and offered his jacket to him as blanket. Katrina took the jacket and wrapped it around Ichabod. 'Thanks.' He replied with a shy smile on his face.

'Masbath, could you get the horses?' Masbath nodded and ran to the horses to get them. Not much later he returned with three horses. 'I don't think the constable is able to ride a horse in his condition. Masbath mounted his horse.

Katrina walked over to her horse while supporting Ichabod. She climbed on her horse and helped Ichabod to climb the horse as well. Masbath already returned back to the mansion. 'Hold on to me or you might fall down.' Ichabod carefully wrapped his hands around her waist and they departed to.

Back in the tree of the death the hessian and Kyleigh both dismounted his horse. At least Kyleigh tried but the steed was so big so she fell down again. The hessian couldn't keep his laugh in and smiled a bit. It was scary if he laughed because you could see his teeth which are razor sharp so he looked like Satan himself.

'Why didn't you kill me? And why did you take me to your shelter?' Kyleigh couldn't hold up these questions any longer. The hessian looked right in the eyes of Kyleigh making her feel a bit uncomfortable. 'Did you not ask yourself why and how you got here in the first place? I have been waiting for your arrival.'

'What! Are you saying that you've been killing al these people just because you are waiting?' Kyleigh stepped backwards desperately searching for an exit out of the tree. The tree looked like a gigantic room from the inside. Well it looked more like a giant mansion because she saw doors in the room. The chamber was decorated like every rich old mansion and was lighted with candles.

'You are not here by some stupid accident but you are here to…' But before the horseman could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Kyleigh. 'Wow! Stop.' Kyleigh said feeling her rage coming up. 'Did you summon me to this place? And why are you decapitating all those people here?'  
The hessian was annoyed and snapped back. 'Because I am one of your ancestors. You are the only family member with true blood alive. I have to kill because this town has done something really bad to me.'

Kyleigh was fully stunned. 'I am your family? But that can't be!' But at the same time, she realized the strange attractive power he had over her and why her grandpa was always talking about Sleepy Hollow.

'Let me explain some things to you Kyleigh.  
I am a German soldier send to this place to keep the country under control.  
But those Americans didn't want to give up so easily so it was a bloody fight.  
It was in the middle of the night and I was in my tent sleeping. Some of the villagers entered my tent unnoticed and stabbed me in my sleep. They decapitated me. The towns witch buried my body and casted a spell. In the spell was described that when the last one who caries my blood enters this town, I would get my head back and take revenge on this town.'

'So, what's my role in this, am I supposed to kill people?' Kyleigh felt sick at this thought and shivered. 'The only way to let me pass to the other side is by killing every men and child in Sleepy Hollow.'

'What! Are you mad? You can't just kill innocent people here and what's your name actually?' Kyleigh still could not believe what she was hearing. She was totally stunned by all the information she received the past ten minutes. 'My name doesn't matter much right now.'  
'But why were you torturing that constable? He has nothing to do with this right or is there something more?'

The hessian smiled and said; 'Do you want to find it out?'  
Kyleigh nodded and followed him to his horse and whispered; 'I am dying of curiosity now.'

Meanwhile back in Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod was supported back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepy Hollow re-upload chapter 5

**This the re-upload of chapter five.  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Wow, I have rewritten 2 chapters this evening and I totally forgot to make my homework Oops XD.  
I still do not own the movie or the original story by Irving. **

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Katrina explained the whole situation to her father Baltus. 'I have gained some experience in nursing because my step mother taught me some things. I can keep an eye on him.' Baltus sighted, if Katrina wanted something, she continues arguing until she got what she wanted.

'Alright my daughter, you keep an eye on Ichabod tonight. I go to sleep now because I am really tired this evening.' Katrina smiled and gave her father a kiss on his forehead and went upstairs to Ichabod's room. She entered the room and saw the constable sitting on the ground.

Katrina sat next to him and looked at him. 'You need to know that I am really sorry for what I've done. It was not my intention to break your rib. It must be a horrible pain. I am here to keep an eye on you in case the pain gets unbearable.'

Ichabod groaned. 'Don't worry about that, I can manage it. But suddenly the pain in his side got worse and he cried out loud. 'But I still wonder where Kyleigh is.' He imagines Kyleigh mounting the hessians horse and departing together. 'I can't believe she is with the horseman now. She was so polite and she even helped us.

'But I still don't get it why she was wearing a T-shirt on which the word Iron maiden was printed.' At the same time Katrina said these words he remained dead silence and went all pale. 'Is there something wrong Ichabod?

'Nothing at all Katrina.' Katrina was concerned now about the change in his voice.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes I'm fine. But there must be a reason why Kyleigh left together with the hessian.'

Ichabod had suddenly an idea and tried to stand up. 'What are you doing Ichabod?'  
The constable walked towards the door. 'It is not a good idea to leave in the middle of the night, especially not in your condition.' Katrina stopped him from opening the door.

'What are you doing Katrina; I really must continue my investigation.' He told her while trying to open the door. Katrina was getting a little bit annoyed and in one movement she pushed him against the wall next to the door.

'Have you gone totally mad? You have broken a bone and you are in a lot of pain but you want to go outside facing the hessian?

'Well yes that is my decision and so it will be.' He tried to reach the door but Katrina pushed him back against the wall but this time she pushed him at the same place where he broke his rib. Ichabod cried in pain and felt down on the ground.

'Ichabod! I am so sorry. It was not my purpose to hit you there.' She kneeled down and tried to help him up again.

Meanwhile the horseman's horse jumped out of the tree with Kyleigh and the hessian on his back. They were galloping this time and Kyleigh really had to hold on to his cape to prevent falling. If I fall down now, I would certainly be hurt, she thought while racing through the forest.

'I am searching for that constable you know.' The hessian told her while helping her to remain seated on the horse. 'But why do you want him? Does he have something important that you want?'

'You are a clever girl Kyleigh.' The hessian turned his head and smiled.

'But if you need to know something from him, drowning isn't the smartest idea. You know that he can't talk while being under water.' Kyleigh and the horseman both laughed a bit.

'No, I did not drown him because I wanted information. I just enjoy watching people struggling for their lives. While I was drowning him, I could see what happened in his past. It wasn't something good but I want to see his reaction if I confront him with the information.'

Kyleigh sighed. He is really mentally disturbed. 'And how do you think you are going to reach him? And what do you want to do with him.'

The hessian smiled again. 'You really remind me of how I was as a youngster, always wanting to know everything and always asking everything. But being dead has its benefits. I can look in someone's mind and read all his bad memories. I can use them against him and break him. When that happens, he will tell me everything I want.

Kyleigh gasped; 'But that is just pure torture, you can't do that to someone! But if it is my destiny to destroy and kill a whole town, torturing someone's wouldn't be the worst thing to do.'  
'Good!' The hessian said being satisfied with her statement.

Back at the mansion, Ichabod managed to get out of the house. Katrina didn't stop him because she was afraid of hurting him even more. But Katrina was worried sick and silently followed him outside.

Ichabod practically stumbled to his horse and succeeded in mounting it. But it caused him even more pain yet he tried to ignore the pain. He rode away back into the woods not knowing that the 'headless' horseman was already waiting for him.

Katrina walked to her horse as well and wanted to follow him.

Inside the mansion the sleeping Masbath woke up from all the noise the horses were making. He looked out of his window and saw Katrina on a horse riding away in the middle of the night. Masbath wanted to protect her and sneaked outside the house. He did it as silent as possible because he didn't want to awake Baltus or the other people inside the mansion.

Young Masbath was allowed to remain in the house with permission of lady van Tassel and Baltus because his father was decapitated by the headless horseman turning him into an orphan.

Katrina quickly mounted her horse and followed Ichabod from a distance.

Masbath passed Katrina and yelled as silent as possible to Katrina.  
Katrina looked backwards and saw Masbath on his horse approaching her. 'What are you doing here outside young Masbath?'

'I can ask you the same thing.' Masbath replied panting because he practically ran to his horse and mounted it as fast as he could. 'Ichabod suddenly left on his horse into the woods to search the horseman I think. I tried to stop him because he is hurt but he wouldn't listen to me.'

'Let me go with you.' Masbath insisted. Katrina sighed and nodded in agreement.  
'Alright very well but stay very close to me and if something happens, you immediately return to here.'  
Masbath smiled and nodded. 'Of course Katrina but I won't let you go alone into these woods.

Ichabod arrived at the same place where the horseman attacked for the first time. He did not notice that the hessian and Kyleigh were staring at him from a distance. The horseman dismounted and told Kyleigh to stay there until he had thrown Ichabod off his horse. 'Hahaha, he is making it really easy for me now.'

The horseman sneaked up behind the horse of Ichabod. But Ichabod heard some noise and turned his head around. He looked right into the eyes of a smiling hessian. Yet again, Ichabod couldn't move from fear and just kept staring in the dead eyes of the hessian. Not even one sound was coming out of his mouth.

The horseman pulled out his sword and poked the horse with it. The horse balked throwing Ichabod of his back and ran away. Unfortunately he felt with his head on a rock and was immediately knocked out. 'Damn, the gods must be with me today or he has a really bad day.

Kyleigh was watching from a distance and secretly smiled. Oh no I begin to like the violence, what's happening to me?


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepy hollow with future help chapter 6 re-upload.

**This is the re-upload of chapter six. I hope you will enjoy reading this and the next chapter will be rewritten soon.**

**I suddenly had the scene at the end of the chapter in my head after listening to the song: Fade to black cover from the band sonata arctica.**

* * *

Katrina and young Masbath saw this horrible scene happening from a distance and Katrina wanted to jump off her horse and help Ichabod. Masbath stopped her before the horseman or Kyleigh noticed their presence.

'No Katrina stop! We are no match for the hessian; if you try to rescue the constable you could better commit suicide, it has the same effect.' Katrina was really angry and screamed out aloud.

'But we got to do something! Who knows what the hessian is planning to do. The previous time, he tried to drown him.' But at the same time Katrina knew she couldn't do anything for him.

Masbath tried to hide his sudden smile. 'Why are you actually so overanxious about him? I thought you did not like strangers and constables yet he's both.' Katrina's face went a little bit red. 'Well…I… what do you mean by that question?'

Masbath saw the angry look in her eyes and quickly apologized. 'I am sorry Katrina. It was disrespectful to talk like that against you.'

Meanwhile the hessian already had left the place with the unconscious constable. Kyleigh was escorting the horseman's steed towards the tree of the dead. In the corner of her eyes she spotted Katrina and Masbath. 'Horseman, it looks like we have some visitors.' The hessian stopped to turn around. 'Maybe she can be useful to us. You know people tend to talk faster when someone they like is being threatened.

'But I still want to know your name. It is so annoying to call you horseman or the hessian the whole time.'  
'I can understand that Kyleigh, I will reveal my name as soon as we are back in the tree.'  
Kyleigh nodded and petted the horse while walking.

Katrina followed the hessian while trying to remain invisible. She sends Masbath back to the mansion because he had promised her to return in case of danger. Masbath struggled to stay but he saw that Katrina was not in the mood for a discussion and thus he left. Katrina was not aware that Kyleigh and the horseman already spotted her.

Katrina continued following the couple deeper into the forest. After a couple of minutes walking, she noticed a big tree in front of her. The tree had a scary look and Katrina knew this has to be the tree of the dead.

With eyes wide open she saw the horseman and Kyleigh with the constable entering the gigantic tree. Should I go after them? She thought while she immediately remembered the question of Masbath. Why do you worry about him so much? Yes why was she so worried about him?

She tried to hide her thoughts and gathered all her courage to step inside the tree. It was still open and as soon as she was in the tree she saw a huge hall. It was all decorated in a Victorian style and it was very big. The hall had many doors and one of them was open. She saw that the chamber was illuminated by candles and she heard voices.

Wow this is really a huge tree! She thought while walking to the open door. She entered the room and until her great shock she saw Kyleigh. 'Kyleigh, why are you doing this and where is Ichabod?'  
Kyleigh smiled but deep inside her, she felt guilty about the things she has done. 'Well just follow me Katrina.' Kyleigh walked to another room and Katrina followed her.

The horseman was in the same room where Ichabod was and he was slowly waking up. 'Where am I?' He remembered falling off his horse but everything went black after that. Ichabod turned his head and saw the hessian staring at him. 'Oh no, this can't be true!' He whispered and tried to crawl backwards as far as he could.

'Are you surprised to see me?' The hessian grinned as evil as he could.  
'No, this must be a dream! It can't be real.' Ichabod tried to calm himself down but knowing that this was really not a dream did not help him to relax.

Meanwhile Kyleigh entered the room with Katrina walking behind her. Katrina got very angry when she saw Ichabod. 'Just leave him alone! He doesn't live in Sleepy Hollow so he has nothing to do with you. And you Kyleigh, I curse the day that you came here from the future.'

Kyleigh walked over to the hessian and whispered; 'Do I really have to see this because I think I feel a little bit sick.'  
The horseman's patience was running out now. 'Are you kidding me? This is your fate, just get used to it.'  
'But I can't kill or torture people just because you want to.' Kyleigh let out a frustrated yell and left the room. She had tears in her eyes; 'Why am I doing this, I should be at home watching television or playing games.

The hessian was so angry that he kicked Ichabod straight in his stomach. He kicked him a couple of times until he was bleeding. 'You know constable, before I was send to this place I have talked to your father. I told him about a certain witch, I believe it was your mother.' The hessian laughed and continued talking.

'I could hear her scream from the iron maiden in which she was locked up. I also heard a little boy crying, I could hear his heart break and I saw that this hands were covered in blood. But you need to know that it was a good thing that she died in the torture device.

Ichabod felt tears filling up in his eyes, mostly caused of the pain which was worse because the hessian kicked him a few times. But he could not prevent himself of crying a little after hearing these words about his mother. Also Katrina had tears in her eyes, it was such a sad story what the horseman told him.

She couldn't stand it any longer and yelled to the horseman; 'Stop it! What you are doing is inhumane and brutal.'

The hessian turned around facing Katrina. 'As you wish my lady.' He gave a quick bow and left the room leaving a very confused Katrina behind.

Outside the room the hessian had a little discussion with Kyleigh. 'Why are you letting him go after torturing him and what was the information you needed?' The hessian nodded.  
'Yes, but I already have it.

Suddenly Katrina and Ichabod were outside of the tree in the forest. Kyleigh and the horseman are nowhere to be seen. 'Ichabod, are you alright?' Katrina ran and kneeled beside him on the ground.

Ichabod wanted to stand up but Katrina held him back. 'No… first tell me, did that really happened when you were a little boy?' Ichabod didn't respond and struggled to get up. Katrina had really difficulties to keep him down on the ground.

'Stop struggling, just calm down. They are gone so there is no need to fight.' But Ichabod didn't calm down and tried to get loose of the grip from Katrina. He succeeded to push her away and stood up. With shaking hands he drew his gun which he still had with him.

'Please don't do anything stupid.' She said while slowly walking backwards. 'The horseman was just messing with your mind, you should not believe it what he said against you.

Ichabod slowly pointed the gun to his head. 'I… I do not wish to suffer anymore because since the day that my mother died, everything and everyday in my life was a torture and I can't take it anymore. This investigation is closing now.' He shut his eyes preparing for the shot.

Katrina was really desperate and scared but she had a small idea. All since the day she first met him, looked him in the eyes while playing a childish game she realized that she was in love with him. Also the words of Masbath made her think about this.

Ichabod still had the gun pointed to his head with his finger on the trigger. Katrina was determined to stop him and walked towards the constable. 'What are you doing?' Ichabod asked in a funny voice as he saw her approaching him fast. But before he received any answers, Katrina pushed him violently against a nearby tree.

Because of the force, Ichabod slightly lowered his gun. 'Ouch Katrina, that really hurt. Why are you always trying to break some more bones?' Ichabod felt uncomfortable because Katrina was standing really close in front of him. 'Did that really hurt constable? She asked sarcastically. 'You know that a bullet hurt more than this.'

She pushed him back against the tree. 'Stop, it really…' But before he could finish his sentence, Katrina pressed her lips onto his. First he was totally stunned but then relaxed and lowered his gun more.

Katrina deepened the kiss causing him to moan and he dropped his gun. When she stopped kissing, his eyes rolled back into his head and fainted right in the arms of Katrina.

Meanwhile Masbath entered the scene and saw his master unconscious in the arms of Katrina.  
'What on earth happened here?'


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepy Hollow with future help chapter 7 re-upload

**Finally, I have rewritten every chapter. I think this story will be a couple chapters longer but then it ends.  
I hope you enjoy reading it. I really want to visit the town once in my life :). **

* * *

Young Masbath looked up in shock to the scene what was playing right before his eyes.  
He saw an unconscious constable in the hands of Katrina who was slightly smiling towards him.

'I've searched through the whole woods for you and I finally found you with an unconscious constable? Maybe it is rude to ask but what has happened here?' Masbath was totally confused about the odd position Katrina and the constable were.

Katrina looked up and she could do nothing more than giggling a bit, but she tried to hide it away for which was working pretty well. She didn't want Masbath to see that she was giggling.

'Masbath, I am glad that you are all right!' Since the death of the father of the poor boy, she has a feeling like Masbath is her younger brother. 'I think we should better return to the mansion before it gets too dark, it's almost sunset.' Masbath told her while looking at the sunset, but still with a very confused look on his face.

'You are right Young Masbath, but we've got only one problem. How are we going to wake Ichabod? I can't drag him back to the mansion. Wait, I have an idea! Masbath! Can you maybe find some water and put it into the bottle which is attached to the horse?"

Masbath didn't understand what Katrina's intentions were. 'What are you planning to do with the water? He is not going to drink while he is unconscious.' Katrina laughed at his impractical statement.

'Of course not you silly boy! But haven't you heard how to wake unconscious people up?' Masbath was trying to remember if he ever picked up that information.

'No I have never heard of something like that, tell me Katrina how do you wake him up then?'

'Well I give you a hint. The last time, the Hessian was trying to drown him." Katrina said with some sadness in her voice not wanting to think about that horrible event.

'You want to drown him!' Masbath was shocked and took a step backwards in the direction of his horse. 'No, Of course I am not going to drown him and I will never do that. Just hurry up and give me some water.' Katrina was a slightly annoyed at this moment.

Masbath quickly ran to a small river nearby the tree were Katrina and Ichabod were, and filled a bottle full with water. After that he quickly returned the bottle to Katrina.

'Maybe I'll just wait by the horses or shall I inform the rest of the town that you are ok? I assume everyone must be worried and I think your father found out that you are missing.' Masbath quickly made up this excuse to get away. He really didn't want to see what Katrina was planning to do.

Especially not after Katrina said that the Hessian was trying to drown him because that would be a horror to watch. Katrina replied; 'that's fine Masbath.' 'Poor boy, he still thinks I want to drown the constable.'

Masbath mounted his horse and rode away. I am still curious about what happened there in the forest, but maybe I don't want to know. He thought until his attention was suddenly drawn to a sound of a galloping horse near him.

Masbath stopped and turned his horse towards the direction where the sound was coming from. He looked towards the bushes close to him. Nothing, there was nothing there. 'I must be imagining things.' He quickened his pace before anything weird or bad could happen.

Meanwhile, Katrina removed Ichabod's shawl. She began pouring down water on his face and as soon as the water touched his face, Ichabod woke up and the only thing he could do was coughing. When Katrina saw this, she stopped pouring water.

Ichabod was still coughing and he was also making choking sounds. 'Easy! It was only a bit of water.' Katrina said while hitting his back to prevent him of choking.

'You are finally awake!' Katrina was smiling again after these words. Ichabod had finally stopped coughing and turned his head but flinched back as soon as he saw Katrina.

"Easy, I am not the horseman or the devil. Just calm down and we are going to make our way back to the mansion. You need some rest; we can't defeat the Hessian right now.' Katrina said with a concerned look on her face.

'Right, of course we are.' Ichabod replied while feeling totally uncomfortable. He just remembered what happened before he fainted. 'It wasn't really my intention to commit suicide.' He spoke that so fast that no one could understand it.

'What did you say? You are talking so fast, you need to slow down a bit if you want me to understand it.' Katrina replied with a questioned look.  
'Why did you kissed me?' he asked, only this time slower so that Katrina could understand it.

Katrina started to grin a bit. 'Why didn't you struggle back then? It looked like you were enjoying it.'

Ichabod blushed and didn't respond.  
'Well… why didn't you? Have you lost your tongue suddenly?' Ichabod sighted, why did I ask this question? I actually don't know why, but there must be a reason why. 'I honestly don't know Katrina.' He finally answered.

'You don't know or you don't want to admit it?' she said with a wider smile.

'What do you mean? What is it what I don't want to admit?' Ichabod replied confused. Katrina moved closer to him and whispered in his ear; 'Love' Ichabod stared in the eyes of Katrina not realizing how close they were to each other.

'It could be, it could be that.' He said while closing his eyes and leaned in to kiss Katrina. They both moaned until Katrina pulled away. She smiled and they continued kissing.

Meanwhile, the Hessian and Kyleigh were walking together in the woods. 'What is now the thing you needed to know?' Kyleigh asked a bit annoyed. 'I think if I stay longer here I will go crazy. Maybe this is all just a weird dream or a hallucination.'

The Hessian stopped and looked up. 'This isn't a goddamn dream. If it was, I had this town burned and with all his inhabitants killed already. Should I pinch you with my sword maybe that will tell you that you are awake?' He replied very aggressively and with his hand on his sword.

Kyleigh was now getting even angrier and she snatched back. 'I'm sorry Mr. Decapitator, but I was just sitting in my room watching a good movie, living my own life before I came here in this godforsaken place. I know why they call this town Sleepy Hollow.

I don't want to do all this shit. I just want to go home.' This left the Hessian in a great surprise. No one in the whole world has talked in this manner to the Hessian. Everyone feared him except for the young girl out of the future who turned out to be his grand grand grand daughter.

After repeating that last line in his head, his anger floated away. 'I am sorry for shouting against you' he told her so soft that Kyleigh could barely hear it.

'Me too' Kyleigh replied. 'But I am not really a slaughter; no one of the people out this town did any harm to me. And they didn't do anything bad against you either. Those people who did are all passed away, so there is actually no need to kill the whole town.'

'Do you think I can forgive those people for what they did to me? And what should I do else, I am immortal because of that witch. I am just finishing what I begun with.'  
'Is there actually any change for me to return home?' Kyleigh asked because she begun to wish she was back in her own time.  
'Only if you do what needs to be done here.' The Hessian replied sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleepy hollow with future help chapter eight**

**Wow, I haven't update for such a long time I'm sorry.  
I am currently very busy with school and that kind of stuff and I still don't know a good ending for this story. (I hate having a writersblock)**

**If you have some tips to end this story please tell me :). I hope my english is readable. I already have rewritten the other chapters because my English was really a disaster.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this. **

* * *

After walking for a while in the woods, Kyleigh suddenly had a question; 'Wait a second, my father told me stories about my family when they used to live in Germany, but isn't Sleepy Hollow in America?' The Hessian was slight confused by this question.

'Yes of course it is! How long did it take you to find out? Are you sleepwalking the whole time?  
I am a German, that's why everyone here calls me the hessian. As I already told you, I was send here to keep America in the hands of England. During my stay, I've learned to talk English.'

All the pieces in Kyleigh's head fitted now. 'Aber ich kann auch auf Deutch plaudern. Ich habe es gelernt am Schule, kannst du auch auf Deutch plaudern?. But do I really have to kill all the people in this town?' God, this is so strange to ask. Kyleigh still wouldn't believe that she has to murder innocent citizens.

The hessian felt his rage returning which he had lost for a couple of minutes. 'Yes, I have told you this like ten times before.'

'Right, I think I need a moment. This stuff is just too real, I am not a killer and I will never become one. I require some time to think before I lose my mind.' Kyleigh ran away from the hessian not knowing where she was going.

The hessian stayed behind. He saw no need to pursue her. She will return to me as soon as she realizes that there is no other way back to her beloved home without doing her task.

In the meantime, Katrina and Ichabod were preparing to return back to the mansion. 'So…I think we can better hurry before…' But before he finished his sentence, he saw something moving further away. 'Did you see that?'

Katrina turned her head towards the direction Ichabod was looking at. 'See what Ichabod? I see nothing; don't you think you are just imaging things?'

'I swear that I saw something moving but I don't know what.' Katrina didn't believe him and she already mounted her horse. 'Come, I don't want to stay here all day.' But just before Ichabod returned to his horse, the movement came closer making him nervous.

'There it is Katrina!'  
Katrina sighed and searched again for any movement around her and just before she wanted to tell him that he is seeing things, she saw it too. There was a person running towards them but because of the trees, no one could identify him or her.

The person tripped over a branch and fell down right before Katrina and Ichabod. 'Kyleigh, is that you?' The person tried to get up and Katrina could feel her rage rising.  
'Kyleigh, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the hessian?' Katrina gave her a very angry glare and tried to remain calm.

'I know this may sound weird but I need your help. According to the horseman, my task is to kill all the inhabitants of Sleepy Hollow but I don't want to.' Katrina and Ichabod were shocked to hear this.

'And why is this task yours?' Ichabod asked with a certain interest.  
'Well, he's one of my ancestors and he says that this is the only way back to my home.'  
Before Ichabod or Katrina could respond, Masbath arrived in a hurry.

'I have found something interesting sire.' Masbath gestured the others to follow him.  
'Alright, we'll have this conversation later.' Ichabod told Kyleigh and he mounted the horse of Katrina. 'Hold on to me or else you might fall down.' Ichabod wrapped his arms around her waist still feeling a bit uncomfortable while doing this.

Kyleigh decided to follow them too.  
After a while they arrived at a cave. 'This is it sir. I found it while riding back and I thought you might found this interesting.'

'Well done young Masbath.' Ichabod dismounted the horse and gestured the others to stay here.  
'Are you sure you want to go inside there all alone?' Katrina asked because she knew Ichabod had the talent to run into bad spots.

'I'm sure. Just wait here by the horses until I return.' Ichabod was walking towards the cave but he was stopped by Katrina. She insisted that they would go with him inside the cave. 'You do not have your full powers back and beside. Every time you went alone, something terrible happened.'

Ichabod sighed; 'Very well then, come with me but be on your guard.' Ichabod drew his gun and walked carefully towards the cave using Masbath as a sort of living shield. Kyleigh and Katrina followed them but Kyleigh felt pity for the young boy.

Inside the cave, everything was illuminated with candles. There were at least 50 candles burning.  
At the end of the cave there was a woman sitting on a wooden chair facing her back against the intruding company.

'Pardon for my intrusion but I have to investigate this cave because of the murders in Sleepy Hollow.' The woman on the chair slowly turned around revealing a dead bird in her hand which she threw on a nearby table.

'That's really disgusting!' Kyleigh pointed to the dead bird. 'Who kills an innocent little bird?'  
Katrina poked her and Ichabod gave an angry look to her and Kyleigh immediately stopped talking.

'So you are from the Hollow?' The woman spoke through her veil. No one could see her face which made her a lot creepier.  
'Yes I am, sort of.' Ichabod replied still pointing his gun to her.

Young Masbath was scared and wanted to go away but he managed to overcome his fear and asked her a question.  
'Do you know of the horseman ma'm?' The woman pointed her fingers to her neck and made a movement just like she cut someone's throat.

'That will be him ma'm.' He hastily said. Masbath turned around and walked to the exit of the cave. Ichabod followed him but the woman grabbed his shoulder. 'Wait, I have something to say to you and your female companion.' She pointed her finger to Kyleigh.

The woman practically dragged Ichabod to the other side of the cave with Kyleigh following them.  
Ichabod panicked a bit. 'What are you doing?'  
Katrina and Masbath wanted to follow him but the woman sent them away. 'Go outside and don't come in whatever you hear.'

Masbath nodded and didn't know how quick to leave the cave.  
The woman let Ichabod and Kyleigh sit down on chairs and she began to speak. 'I know you seek a way to defeat the horseman. I also see the relative of the hessian sitting here as well. But the solution is really simple.' While she was saying this, she chopped off a head of a bat and let the blood drop inside a small cauldron.

'Come on, why do you have to harm all these animals? Have you never heard of rights for animals?' Kyleigh was angry but Ichabod gestured her to be silent because arguing with this woman would not help.

The woman made a sort of potion and she inhaled the smoke coming from the cauldron. After a moment, she gave the cauldron with the odd potion to Kyleigh.  
'Listen girl, you will have to make him drink this potion and he shall return to hell for good.'

Ichabod cleared his throat. 'Is it that easy? I was expecting a whole lunatic ritual.'  
The woman laughed a little but her laugh sounded like a witch.  
'But there is only one ingredient missing. You only have to add the blood of the hessian and the potion is done.'

Ichabod sighed. 'Great, and how do we get his blood?'  
The woman stared at Kyleigh; 'Well, the solution is sitting next to you.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This is chapter nine of this story. As you can see I am not a fast uploader. I am so terrible busy with school and stuff that I have nearly no time to write.**

**I have a week vacation now so I hope to update sooner. I couldn't resist letting him faint once more XD.**

**Enjoy the story and I don't own anything or else I would be the happiest person on earth.**

* * *

Kyleigh looked up in shock. 'What! Do you need my blood? I can't just give my blood to you!'  
The woman smiled a little, not that you could see it because she still had her veil in front of her face. 'No my dear, just a little bit would be enough.

Kyleigh's rage came up and she began to shout at the woman. 'Are you totally insane?  
I am not going to cut myself! This place is just freaking disturbed. Everyone is killing each other and there are random caves with witches who say that they need your blood for some damned potion!'

Ichabod was in a shock. He had never witness a sudden outburst of Kyleigh and especially not from a woman.  
The woman removed her veil. Now, Ichabod was in more of a shock because he expected the woman to be very old. But on the contrary, she was a young looking person.

The woman grabbed a nearby knife and handed it over to Kyleigh. 'Don't worry dear; we just need a tiny bit of blood.  
Kyleigh dropped her head in defeat. 'It's the only choice we have right?'  
The woman nodded.

Ichabod stood up out of his chair. 'Before you command people to cut themselves, I would at least like to know your name. We haven't heard it yet.'  
The woman smiled. 'My name is Archer.'

Where have I heard of that name before? Ichabod thought as he scanned her, hoping that he would remember it. Just when he wanted to give up and walk away, the woman held him back.  
'Where are you going? We also need the blood of a stranger.

Ichabod slowly turned around. 'You need my blood as well? Why didn't you tell me that before?'  
Ms Archer apologized. 'I'm sorry but I almost forgot it.'

Meanwhile Kyleigh made a little cut in her hand with the knife and let the blood drip into the cauldron. She received a handkerchief to bind around her hand. 'That was actually not so hard. It was less bad than I had expect it to be.'

'It's your turn constable.' The woman said pointing towards the potion.  
'Are you alright? You look so pale suddenly.'

At the same time Katrina and young Masbath entered the cave again. 'What is taking you so long?' Katrina asked.

Kyleigh showed her the wound. 'This woman named Archer has made a potion which can kill the horseman. There is only one ingredients missing; the blood of a stranger. But he hasn't done it yet.

Katrina was surprised, 'Archer and a potion?' She looked to the very pale looking constable.  
'Ichabod, are you alright?'  
He nodded. 'I'm fine but I can't cut myself.'

The woman shook her head. 'You have to if you want to get rid of the head taking rider.'  
She took the knife of Kyleigh and gave it to Ichabod.  
He hesitantly accepted it, 'Katrina could you maybe help me?'

Katrina walked over to Ichabod.  
'Do I need to help you cut yourself?'  
Ichabod managed to smile a little bit. 'Yes, I can see blood from others but not myself.'  
Kyleigh tried to suppress her laugh. 'You've got to be kidding. You are a police investigator but you can't stand seeing your own blood?'

Now even Katrina had to hold her laugh in. Luckily she knew how to keep a straight face. 'So what are we going to do now?' Masbath asked in confusion of the whole situation.

'You can't defeat the horseman with an incomplete potion.' The woman turned her head towards Ichabod, 'it's just a little cut.'  
Ichabod hesitated, 'Alright I will do it.' He held the knife against his hand palm while Katrina stood behind him trying to mentally support him.

He averted his eyes and made a little cut in his hand and winced as he looked up to his hand to see the blood dripping inside the cauldron with the potion. The woman gestured to Kyleigh and Masbath to follow her as she took the cauldron with her.

Katrina sat down next to Ichabod to treat his wound. Ichabod could only look at his bloody hand and felt himself faint.  
'Ichabod, are you sure that you are alright? I've never seen a human so pale as you! Maybe it helps if you look at the other direction?'

But it was already too late and Ichabod collapsed right against Katrina.

'Oh no!' Now Katrina had yet again an unconscious constable in her arms. She wondered how many times someone can faint in such a short time.

But most inconvenient enough, Archer and the other two entered the room again. Masbath was carrying a small glass vial with a blue liquid inside it. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw his master unconscious again.

Kyleigh couldn't keep a straight face and laughed. She had tears in her eyes from laughing but she knew that it was very inappropriate to be amused.

After a while she composed herself and told Katrina to wake him up quick because they had a lot to do.

Masbath was yet again confused. Almost every time he walks in the place where Katrina and Ichabod are, the constable is unconscious. He shook his head to get rid of weird thoughts and he said to Katrina. 'I don't want to know what happened. But I've got a vial with the potion here.'

Katrina nodded. 'Well done young Masbath. Now we only have to wake him up and defeat the horseman.'

But it didn't take a long time for Ichabod to wake up. In his embarrassment he realized that he fainted again in front of Katrina. Ichabod quickly apologized and pointed towards the vial.

'I see we have the solution. I assume we can go now and silence the horseman once and for all.'

The company walked to the exit of the cave. While they were walking, Katrina whispered something in the ear of Ichabod. 'I don't mind you fainting. I actually find it really cute.'  
She quickly gave him a small kiss on his cheek and continued walking like if nothing happened.

Ichabod gave her a weird look. 'I do not fully understand you Katrina.' He replied back but she didn't answer back. Instead, Masbath tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

'Yes what is it young Masbath?'

Masbath handed him the potion. 'Sir, how are we going to let him drink this? I don't think the horseman is going to cooperate.'

'You are right Masbath but I have an idea. Kyleigh is a sort of befriended with him. We can send her to him and let her use a good excuse like she saw her mistakes. So she can get close enough to the horseman and give him this.'

Masbath nodded. 'Good plan sir. When are you going to tell Kyleigh of your plan?'

Ichabod stared at the potion while they exit the cave. 'Soon Masbath.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, I haven't updated since ages. I have been so terrible busy these past months. Luckily it is vacation for me so I try to finish this story. **

**After this story I shall write a couple of one-shots because those are also easier to finish XD. And I also have some good ideas for one-shots.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm truly sorry for letting people wait so terrible long for another chapter. This is my longest chapter ever :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy hollow. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After they got out of the cave, Ichabod found that it was time to confront Kyleigh with his plan. He tapped Kyleigh on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Kyleigh, I've got a plan that involves the end of the horseman." He once more told the whole plan against her.

"Alright I will do it, if this finally takes me home." Kyleigh answered relieved knowing that her ticket to home was close.

The small group was walking in the dark forest for a while. It was around sunset and the red light of the setting sun gave the whole forest with its dead trees, a gloomy sight.

Suddenly, Kyleigh stopped walking.  
"Is there something wrong? Why do you stop all of the sudden?" Young Masbath asked confused.

"I feel the presence of the horseman. "Kyleigh replied almost in a whisper.  
After her words, a strange breeze of wind came by. The breeze lifted up some leafs and made them floating around the air.

Ichabod felt nervous again and gestured Katrina and Masbath to stay behind him. While pulling out his gun, Kyleigh continued on her own trying to lure him out. It didn't take much time for Kyleigh to see the hessian making his way to her.

Kyleigh tried to hide her fear with a grin almost the same as the horseman's one.  
The hessian was standing in front of her now. "So I see you've finally come to your reasons"

She nodded. "Yes I am, and meanwhile I was walking and thinking. I have come to an idea to create a potion which can clear your mind and focuses you on your killing mood. It gives you even more power than you already have."

The horseman seemed to be surprised. "Well that is very interesting. Give it to me."  
Kyleigh handed the potion over in the hands of the horseman.

The hessian stared to the potion and spotted in the small reflection of the glass Ichabod Crane who was staring at him. The horseman decided not to tell Kyleigh of what he saw.

He knew that Kyleigh was fooling him with her potion. He didn't mention about it because he wanted to surprise her and Ichabod.  
I'm not that stupid, he thought.

Slowly the hessian turned around and walked without raising suspicion towards the constable. Kyleigh followed him unaware of what he was planning to do.

"So if I drink this potion of yours, will you finally do as you are told?"  
She nodded while walking beside him.

Meanwhile Ichabod noticed that the horseman was coming his way and he panicked a bit. But the horseman was smart enough to not walk in a straight line towards him. It looked more like he was pacing around the forest.

After a while, the horseman succeeded in sneaking behind the place where Ichabod was hiding. Kyleigh still wasn't aware that the horseman knew that she was lying.

Ichabod lost sight of the horseman. He nervously looked around him to search any signs of the horseman. "Where did he go?" He whispered to himself.

The hessian began to talk really quietly to Kyleigh. "Sst! I know you brought that annoying constable and his little fellow with you. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to drink that potion of yours?"

He lifted the potion up in the air and glared at it. "What will actually happen if I drink this?"

Kyleigh felt her tears of annoyance and anger welling up.  
With one fast movement, the horseman grabbed the hiding constable and held him as a hostage while holding a dagger against his neck.  
Ichabod was too much in a shock to react on this sudden action.

It also surprised him that he didn't lose conscious for once. Unfortunately, Katrina and Masbath weren't aware of what happened. They were hiding in a nearby bush not far away from Ichabod.  
But they couldn't see him from their position.

"Why don't we try this potion out on the young constable? According to you, it won't do any harm. And we will immediately see what happens if you drink it."

Kyleigh lost her nerves now and began to shout. "You bastard! You may be my great great grandfather but you are a monster and I hate you!"

The horseman laughed manically sending shivers down to everyone's spine.

Kyleigh's shouting had alerted Young Masbath and Katrina.  
Katrina wanted to stand up and run towards the constable but Masbath stopped her.  
"Katrina don't! We can't fight back, he's immortal!"

Katrina didn't care and pushed Masbath away to run towards the horseman. Masbath couldn't leave her alone so he decided to follow her.

The horseman handed to potion over to Ichabod. "Drink or else you will lose your head."  
With shaky hands he took the potion from the devilish soldier. He stared at the potion being too afraid to drink of it.

"Well come on constable, we don't have all day."  
Meanwhile Katrina joined Kyleigh with Masbath behind her. She was very shocked to see Ichabod being forced to drink the potion. No one knew what happens when a mortal one drinks it. "Let him go now!" she desperately screamed.

"Or what? What will you do to stop me? You better hurry up drinking it constable because I'm beginning to lose my patience. Or should I help you a little bit?"

Ichabod shook his head and fervently wished that he had fainted so he couldn't drink it.  
He took a deep breath and drank as fast as he could the liquid down. It tasted really horrible causing him to gag and he dropped the almost empty vial on the ground.

As she watched this scene, it made Kyleigh so sick that everything turned black before her eyes as she dropped down on the ground. She fainted for the first time in her life.

The vial which was also on the ground still contained a couple of drips.

The horseman let go of Ichabod. He was standing weakly on his feet until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He grabbed his head with his hand trying to stop the agonizing pain. He dropped to his knees while screaming out in pain.

Katrina had gone totally pale and rushed to the constable no longer concerning about the hessian standing only a meter away.

Even the hessian was surprised by this reaction and took a few steps backwards. He was a soldier and heard many people scream as he took their lives away but the constable's screaming made the hessian feel sick too.

Katrina rubbed his back as she tried to aid him. But it didn't work and he still continued screaming.  
"Tell me what's wrong Ichabod?"  
She heard no reply. Ichabod lost all his remaining power and collapsed against Katrina.  
But he was still awake and tried to suppress the pain by holding his head with both hands.

The pain only got worse. His sight slowly faded away and he began to see images in his head, like a flashback right before a person dies. It was really a terrifying experience and at this moment he wished he had never come to this wretched place.

_He saw a battlefield before his eyes. Inside that theatre of war, he saw men fighting.  
It was a rainy day and the battle took place on an open field near a forest. Men were fighting with each other. There were blood and dead bodies everywhere with an incredible awful odor._

_An odor which made normal people sick but it almost looked like these soldiers couldn't smell it.  
He saw a gigantic black steed galloping towards a group of soldiers. On that steed there was a man that just looked like the horseman._

_The man gave a battle cry before cutting of heads all around him. He didn't stop until all of the soldiers were dead. He had blood spatters all over his face That made him looks like the devil himself. He dismounted his horse and walked around the corpses. "Die verdammte Amerikaner! Ich töte euch alle!"_

Ichabod's visions blurred again and he saw some new images in his head.  
While all this was happening, Katrina held him and kept on calling his name but he didn't respond. He was still in an incredible amount of pain but he wasn't screaming as loud as before.  
"Ichabod please say something!" She shook him slightly but it didn't help either.

_New images formed as he saw an open hole in the ground. Inside that hole there was a body of a decapitated soldier. It was the same soldier he saw fighting on the battlefield. Next to the grave there was an old woman standing with her arms in the air chanting words which Ichabod couldn't understand._

_It looked like the woman was casting a spell upon him. "When you will rise from the grave trying to avenge yourself be aware. If you get stabbed by your own sword, you will lose all of your strength and die. If you lose your head after you get it back, you will return to hell and suffer for your sins for eternity." And with that, the woman vanished like smoke in the air._

Ichabod's visions slowly returned and with that the pain also reduced. He found himself in the arms of Katrina with the horseman standing close to him. He tried to move but it still hurt too much.  
"Ichabod can you hear me?" He slowly nodded and heard her sighting in relief.

The hessian didn't feel good either. He knew something was terribly wrong and cursed himself for letting that man drink the potion. He too felt a stroke of pain in his head and growled.

"What have you done to me you damn constable?" The pain grew stronger and he too lost his strength and felt down to the ground. Flashes of images began to appear.

_He saw a peaceful forest with leaves floating around the air. A young woman was spinning rounds while blindfolded. He saw a little boy walking up to her with a flower in his hands.  
The woman grabbed the boy's face and kissed him on his forehead._

_She removed her blindfold and the boy gave her his flower. The woman smiled and walked with him to a house. Inside that house, the woman threw the flower in the fire and began to drawn signs in the sand with a stick. The boy looked at her and smiled._

_As the flashback changes he saw the same little boy sitting on a church bench in a very white church. An old man who looked important because of his wig walked past him. The boy's eyes followed him and then concentrated on an old door at the end of the room. _

_The boy stood up and began to advance to the door. He opened the door and walked inside a room filled with torture devices. The horseman heard the word Ichabod being chanted. He saw the little boy walking towards the Iron maiden at the end of the room. The boy opened the door and the same woman he saw earlier fell out of the Iron maiden all covered in blood._

_The next thing he saw was a tree in an open field. Next to that tree was that same boy again. He was sitting and was crying. The old man approached him and tried to calm him down. The boy cried harder._

The visions of the hessian returned and while standing up, he looked at the couple in front of him. These images he saw. He realized the little boy was Ichabod and for the first time in his life he felt guilty. He remembered how he insulted his mother while he was torturing the constable inside the tree of the dead.

He was staring at the constable who was still on the ground in the arms of Katrina. Ichabod slowly looked up and stared back at the horseman. Katrina noticed this staring and she didn't feel comfortable about it.

At the same moment, Masbath succeeded in waking up Kyleigh. She stood up and in all her anger she walked towards the horseman. Her fear of him was being consumed by rage and without any hesitance she kicked the hessian.

The horseman himself was still feeling guilty as he felt a sudden stroke of pain in his stomach. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kyleigh managed to steal his sword and was preparing to stab him in his heart. But just before she stabbed him, she heard someone yelling no.

She turned her head and saw that it was Ichabod who was yelling no.


End file.
